Its Life
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Complete until I get more readers '-'
1. Chapter 1

Janelle was in the cafeteria, waiting for her clown of a brother to hurry up and pay for his food so they could pick a spot together and sit down. It was the first day of school, and Janelle wanted to already have everything done. Everything had to be perfect! She stood, moving her weight to the other side of her body by her leg. Finally, the boy that she called her best friend hurried up to her side, clutching the tray tightly. She flipped her medium golden brown hair out of her face.

"Your sagging again, Armani," Janelle stated with a giggle. Armani blushed, and picked up his slightly sagging pants back on his waist. Her brother didn't sag like most boys at the school, he usually kept his pants on his waist, due to the fact that it plainly just wasn't proper attire. They sat at a round table near the back, with about six chairs. Knowing nobody, nobody would come and sit with them. It was their style, but only at the beginning of the years. When it hits after nine weeks, Janelle usually has her gal friends, and Armani has his sport team friends. But every Friday they sat together, smiling and laughing.

"How is your day going? Met anybody you might like?" Armani asked his sister, who was shorter then him by a good twelve inches. He was six two but she was exactly five foot even. She got made fun of her height a lot, but Janelle just doesn't care. She was an outgoing individual, and she was going to act like it. She sat down closets to the window, her smile widening slightly. Janelle opened her salad and started eating it. She was ninety nine percent vegetarian; she would say one hundred, but the young girl did eat the little ham pieces inside salads. Armani raised an eyebrow.

"Its going okay, I'm just bummed because I only got two periods with you. I have six periods plus lunch! Do you know what that does to a girl?" She responded, putting her napkin on her lap of the bright purple skinny jeans she was wearing. Her brother shrugged.

"Me too, man. There's this crazy nerd in my language arts class and he was assigned my partner!" He took a bit of his burger and got a questionable look from his sister. "I respect you don't eat pork, but when it comes to me and my meat, get your tofu eating butt out of my way." They both laughed and continued eating.

"So how is this kid crazy nerd? Like I'll do math and not complain or-?" She waved on, just glad that they could talk.

"We had a competition between the class were we had white boards and had to do definitions and such and the group with the most correct wins. As these other people were writing down one word in a minute, this guy pretty much had the dictionary definition. Some kid even checked him for one!" He practically shouted, eating his burger as he did. "The guy was crazy!"

"Sounds pretty dull to me. He just wants a college scholarship, no way he just devotes life to school!" She flabbergasted. Just then a group of girls, three to be exact stood around them, trays in hand. The duo stopped talking. "May we help you?"

"All the other seats are taken or the great popular kids are sitting there. Can we- can we sit with you?" The girl who said that had an Irish accent. She was pretty cute too. Not sexy, just cute. That's all she wanted to be. She had large green celery eyes, that had a way of looking so innocent. She had brown hair that was flipped and curly, natural, you could tell. She smiled at them, her eyes making her bright green dress pop out. The dress had a fringe to it at the end, and stopped mid thigh. Before Janelle could even say anything, Armani answered by kicking one of the seats open to use.

"Sure, we have extra seats. What's your name?" The girl with the green dress blushed deeply by her ears, as she and the girls behind hour sat down.

"I'm Miranda," she said. You could tell Armani was having a fantasy right now by the way he looked at the young girl. Janelle snapped her fingers in his face, making him blink his hazel eyes repeatedly.

"Hey, think clean thoughts!" She teased. He turned scarlet instantly, and sunk in his chair. The girls and Miranda laughed, clutching their sides in pain. "Hi, I'm Janelle, and that's my goof of a brother, Armani." Janelle shook each of their hands.

"Your hair isn't black, is it?" A slightly over weight girl with light brown hair and a pink streak asked. She had hazel eyes, which were widening at the thought. Janelle slowly shook her head.

"Noo, its brown. And my brother's hair is dark brown." She nodded, looking as if she was getting over a head ache. "Would it be a problem if I had?" The girl nodded vigorously.

"It would so! Oh, I'm Chibi by the way!" Chibi introduced herself, glaring at Janelle's banana.

"Let me guess, yellow also an issue?" Armani asked, now eating a bag of Doritos. Chibi sighed, meaning a yes. "So we still haven't learned the name of you, my pretty." He then gave a poor excuse of the witches laugh from the wizard of oz, gaining a few chuckles. The girl had bright red straight hair, with green streaks in it. Random things were hanging inside, feathers, strings, yarn, and what looked like glitter. She had the biggest bluest eyes to rival anyone else, and her rainbow high tops were one to question. Her whole outfit was one to question. From her skinny blue jeans, to her tank top that schools' thought they banned. She was exotically skinny.

"My names Malachite but my friends usually call me Mala or Mally. You can call me Malachite though," she grinned wickedly, causing a rupture of laughter from the table. When each of the girls saw Armani's face, it was another round of laughter to never be forgotten. It was a mix of horror, pout, kiddish, sadness and a lot of words I really can't describe. He looked hurt, the final word to say. "I'm kidding, you guys are one of the only nice people I met today besides Chibi and Miranda." His face smoothed out a little, as the bell rung for Theatre Arts. The group got up out of their seats and threw their trash away.

"Bye, Armani!" The half Black and half Puerto Rican girl hollered to her brother, he tipped his head. "Which class do you guys have next? Even though it is pretty much the last class of the day." Janelle asked her female companions, who all pulled out schedules.

"Oh, we all are in Theatre Arts together! Sounds fun!" Miranda smiled as she picked up her books and power walked to the other side of the large school. The school was very easy to get lost into, but thankfully they weren't new ninth graders, they were tenth graders, but still... They entered the class right as the bell rung. Their teacher, Ms. Clay, wrote her name on the board thickly, so even the kids in the back could see.

"We are going to play a sound and movement game, after I call role." The teacher bounced happily to her desk, and pulled up the names. "Kristy?"

"Here!"

"Miranda?"

"Here."

"Mason? Mason? I guess he's absent.

"Toni?"

"Here!"

"Mack?"

"Here!" And that continued, all and everybody calling here after their name. Until one of the last children were called on. "Spencer?"

"Hic." The class turned to see a tall boy, dark frizzy brown hair and eyes, writing with his left hand in a journal. Did he just say hic? Did he have a speaking problem? Most of them stared confusingly at him. "Nobody took Latin before? Hic means here in latin. Since this is a Theatre Arts class, I thought we studied individuality." The teacher nodded, a blank face on.

"We do. Its just different for it to be practiced during role call. Okay, everybody stand up and circle up. You are going to need room!" The class did as told, standing and circling the room. "Now, when I say and do something, the person to this side," she pointed to the left. "Are going to say and do the same thing in their own style. We keep going around until we get back to her, when she does something new and we continue that." Then the teacher screamed and pointed out the window, making the class follow. Chibi raised an eyebrow, and pointed at the teacher's shirt, and screamed. The class laughed, but passed it on, some screeching at the floor. When it came back to Chibi, she flipped her hair.

"OH! Iesha, with the five dolla weave!" She stated vigorously. Everybody laughed and a few kids fell on the ground, doing the same. When it was Miranda's turn, she smiled, then she screamed.

"ITS ALIVE!" It was really funny for that going around and stopping at people, who fell on the ground screaming. Janelle waited patiently for her turn, already knowing what she wanted to be done.

"Oh, let's PARTY!" And she busted out dancing her best, which was really well considering she took gymnastics. By the time it was half way through, the class had an issue. Spencer had said something, that everybody had an issue saying.

"Pneumonoultramicroscopicsili covolcanoconosis!" Excuse me?

"Spencer, please change it to something English," the teacher begged, thinking it was something in Japanese.

"But Ms. Clay, it is in English, its actually the longest English word in the dictionary." He pointed out, a little to fast to understand.

"NERD!" Someone screamed in between coughs. The teacher sighed, going back to her desk and opening the drawer, taking out four pills of Advil. She gulped them down with a bottle of Dasini water. Well, since nobody could even pronounce it, people made up their own from somewhere in between his words. Janelle took out her phone, and quickly texted her brother, knowing his IPhone would be on.

*Was that nerd named Spencer?* she texted, and pretty soon she got a reply back.

*i tink so. Idk, u hav a class w/ a guy lik h'im?* she sighed. Maybe she should ask the teacher for an Advil pill. She just know noticed, that she was math partners with him. He seemed less chatty then. She shrugged, continued paying the game with a smile on her face. Who knows? Maybe after school she and Armani could go see a movie? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the hiatus! But I am back! I am also not sure how I feel about this chapter but meh, what am I to do?**

* * *

Janelle walked in the dark theater, a smile plastered on her lips. She and Armani had gone to see the new Batman movie. But pretty much it had been them throwing popcorn at each other and laughing their butts off. Then Janelle had to pee; badly. So she had ran off. After emptying her bladder, she quickly went to get more popcorn, returning back to her seat.

"Hey Armani! I'm back and I brought more popcorn!" Janelle exclaimed happily. Everybody around her had shushed her once again. "Oh shut up. Its not like you guys have much of a life, then to go see a movie about a man dressed in tights." Nobody spoke.

"Dang Janelle! Talk about somebody on their period." And he had laughed at his own joke; which Janelle had calmly took the action to throw popcorn at him.

"You are such a jerk," she glared at his Abercrombie & Fitch clad self, seeing it smudged with popcorn and diet coke.

"Well, only a jerk would call the CAPTAIN OF THE FOOTBALL TEAM a jerk," he stuck his tongue out at her, which she then grabbed and stuffed popcorn inside his mouth. Armani then gagged and spit the popcorn onto the floor. He glanced at Janelle, who was whistling away while the crowd told her to be quiet.

"Can you be any louder?" Janelle hissed, flipping her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"Will you both be quiet!?" Somebody behind them barked. Armani turned around to see Chibi, wearing 3D glasses(which did absolutely nothing but make the movie red and blue) and wearing a Batman T shirt.

"Hi Chibi!" Armani chirped happily with a smile. The usher was coming down the aisle, flashlight in hand. He jerked Janelle up by her leather jacket, grabbed Armani by the sweater, and pointed to Chibi.

"All of you- out of my theater." He snapped, then he proceeded to Yank them away, the crowd cheering.

(B)(R)(E)(A)(K)(L)(I)(N)(E)(!)

Malachite hummed as she listened to another Katy Perry song on her IPod. She had begged her parents to take her to the skate shop for two whole weeks, and now they were finally going to allow her to get a new skateboard. Her last one had kind of cracked in two after her last kick flip; that was the fourth one this year, and both her parents had agreed this to be her last. Malachite smiled hugely when she saw the familiar shop, and had hopped out of the car before it came to a complete stop, to eager to get a new deck.

"Hey, Malls. The usual deck?" The man behind the desk asked. Malachite nodded, and the man went to the back. Her parents came rushing in.

"MALACHITE! YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED UNTIL THE CAR STOPPED BEFORE YOU GOT OUT!" Her father yelled angrily.

"Sorry father! BUT I MUST KOW IF THEY HAVE MY NEW COOKIE MONSTER BOARD!" Malachite equally bounced back. She was so happy. So so happy. After two weeks of a skating hiatus, she was coming back into business. The man in the back came back out, board in hand.

"That will be seventy four fifty. Cash or credit?" He asked Malachite's parents. But Mally was to busy staring at the beautiful board, to excited to jump on it and ride away. She grasped it in her hands. The board was black and had hundreds of chocolate chip cookies on it, and in bright yellow said 'I'm a monster. Cookie monster.' Malachite tore apart the wrapping. YESSSSS!

(B)(R)(E)(A)(K)(L)(I)(N)(E)(!)

Miranda picked up another shirt with the picture of the Earth on it. She smirked and held it out to her sister.

"Yay or nah?" She pulled it to herself, and the little girl laughed. Miranda smiled bigger. "That would be a yay." She then plopped it in the shopping cart. Miranda was at the mall, inside Macy's, looking for cool clothes. Miranda threw up a dark purple tank top, which had the same results as the one with the Earth. After paying for her items, Miranda then went to the food court.

"APPLE JUICE!" The little girl beside her whined. Miranda looked around for any little food options with apple juice.

"Okay." Miranda went to McDonald's for the apple juice, then to Chick-fil-a to satisfy her needs of a milkshake. They slurped together at a table.

"Done!" The little girl said throwing the empty bottle of juice across the table. Miranda picked it up and threw it in the trash.

"Ready to go shopping again?" Miranda asked. A no was evident.

(B)(R)(E)(A)(K)(L)(I)(N)(E)(!)

Spencer just finished reading his book, when the door to his room opened and his jerk of an older brother came in.

"Hey Spence, mom told you to take your meds before your head explodes!" He laughed at his own joke, which wasn't very funny.

"Hey Jacob, your brain said to stop taking drugs before your heart explodes!" Spencer retorted. Jacob grabbed him by the shirt.

"What did you just say?" Jacob sneered angrily. He clutched Spencer's shirt tighter.

"I'm not a tape recorder, I don't need to repeat it." Spencer closed his eyes, readying himself for a punch to the face. It never came.

"That wasn't cool, Spence. What if mom heard I was doing drugs again?" He dropped his little brother and left.

"She would try and get you some help." Spencer whispered to himself, going to the bathroom to get his medication bottles.


End file.
